


Everyone Kiss!

by Ginger_Cat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots and lots of blushing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Cat/pseuds/Ginger_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years and kissing just go together so well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-off fluff as a Happy New Year treat :)

                “ _Five, four, three, two, one—HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

                Anna shrieked with excitement and ran around the house, waving the streamer wand in her hand and blowing into her kazoo. John cringed and made a mental note to buy her a noiseless paper one, next year.

                After a couple passes around the room, Anna jumped up on the couch and pointed her wand at them. “Everyone kiss!” she cried.

                Mary and John turned to each other, sharing a private smile. “Happy New Year, darling,” Mary said to him.

                “Happy New Year, love,” John said back, and they made a big, loud show of kissing each other for their young daughter.

                “Woohoo!” Anna hollered, her face full of smiles. “Now Mummy and Uncle Sherlock!”

                Mary peeked around John’s back to where Sherlock was standing uncomfortably, an absurd-looking noisemaker in one hand and a glass of half-gone “grown-up drink” in the other. John looked at him over his shoulder and tried to hold in a laugh as Mary strutted up and planted a large kiss on his lips. Sherlock’s eyes grew very wide, and when she pulled away, his face was bright crimson.

                Anna whooped again, and Mary’s eyes twinkled. “Happy New Year, Sherlock,” she said, and Sherlock cleared his throat to politely wish her one as well.

                “Now Uncle Sherlock and Daddy!” Anna cried, pointing her kazoo at one and her streamers at the other. “Kiss kiss _kiss!_ ”

                Their eyes met, and John’s face went redder than Sherlock’s had ever been. “Erm,” he bumbled, “Anna, we… we’re boys, boys don’t kiss.” He regretted it immediately after he said it, for Anna cocked her head to one side and stared at him, puzzled.

                “Why not?” she asked.

                The three adults drew in three sharp breaths, and none knew what to say. Mary suddenly turned to her husband, a warning look in her eye. “Yes, why not indeed?” she inquired.

                John swallowed. He hadn’t expected to have to deal with this, yet. Of course John thought it was perfectly fine for boys to kiss… perfectly fine for _other_ boys, that was. Gay boys. But he wasn’t gay. But that was all much too complicated for a four-year-old…

                “Anna…” he started, not sure what to do.

                “Of course boys kiss, Annalise,” Sherlock interrupted, stepping forward. “Your daddy was just being shy.” And then, to John’s absolute surprise, Sherlock grabbed his face with both hands, closed his eyes, and gave him a full-blown smooch on the lips.

                “Yay!” John heard Anna shout, and heard the springs in the couch creak wildly as she began to jump up and down.

                Sherlock pulled away and let his hands fall back to his sides. “Happy New Year, John,” he said, quietly, and gave him a small smile.

                “Erm, Happy New Year,” John replied, his face on fire.

                Sherlock looked him up-and-down, then winked over at Mary, who laughed and gazed back in wonder. He spun around to face the couch again. “And now, it’s Anna’s turn!” he proclaimed, and she screamed with happiness as he grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. “Now, off to your Mum and Dad,” he whispered in her ear, and let her go. She scrambled over the coffee table and jumped onto John’s legs.

                Mary knelt to embrace the girl and overwhelmed her with a flurry of kisses. John watched them fondly for a moment before glancing up at Sherlock again, intent on making up for his prior awkwardness by _not_ blushing when they locked eyes this time… but Sherlock wasn’t looking. He’d already gone to the chair where his violin case was resting and pulled out the instrument, bringing it up to his chin with delicate finesse. He stared out the window and started to play his rendition of “Auld Lang Syne,” once again.

                Another new year was beginning.

_The End._


End file.
